


the egos and sleep: part 1

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, also bim experiments with his abilities with wilford, bim & the ego's sleeping habits!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid





	the egos and sleep: part 1

bim was probably the only ego that actually slept more than he needed to. being a popular ego but not an especially busy one, he usually helped wilford put together his own videos and co-host, although of course, that didn’t always work out, but bim didn’t mind too much. mostly because he absolutely had a puppy-crush on the reporter, and wilford being himself meant that he was absolutely oblivious.

Wilford’s completely random sleep schedule bordered on being not enough, but being the fan’s favorite(other than darkiplier) fueled him more than most of the time.  
also, quite by accident, he found that bim’s abilities were more than just good looks.

 

“bim, you in here? I had a great idea for a new video, and…”

wilford, leaning into the doorway of bim’s room, suddenly found himself standing at the top of a pit, like an elevator shaft, right where bim’s room always had been. grinning, wilford called out again.

“bim, i didn’t know you could do this! wonderful! who needs special effects when we have you!”

the show host appeared, standing on the opposite edge of the chasm and flashed a smile, secretly beaming with pride. he’d been experimenting with his powers, which were mostly hypnotic suggestion and climate control, aka being able to read other’s emotions and influence them.

but this? this was something new he’d been working on, trying to create mental illusions in a larger radius than he had before. but it’d always been on humans, he’d just assumed they wouldn’t work on egos, but….. there was wilford, staring into the abyss that in reality was just the floor of his room.

with a wave of his hand, bim made the vision disappear, and the other ego bounced into the room, talking about all the new possibilities with a fresh gleam in his eye.

“bim, this is amazing! with your powers and mine, together, we could make the best show anyone’s ever seen!”

bim literally glowed, pale purple light surrounding him as he nodded along to wilford’s scheme and praise, drinking it up. but after all his experimenting, he was left feeling sleepy, and he didn’t want to lose such an opportunity as this.

“hey, wil, how about we relax a little, im so tired from all my practicing and i could really use some rest. care to join me?”

his aura worked in sync with his words, and even as the words left his mouth he could see wilford look more and more tired by the second, yawning as he replied.

“you know what trimmer, that sounds like a great idea! i need to be getting more sleep anyways, or so the doctor says, but he’s no fun. but hey, we have got to talk about your new abilities, they looked amazing and i know exactly where they’d fit in my show!”

bim nodded in agreement, yawning himself as wilford talked excitedly, albeit more slowly now.

later that night darkiplier passed bim’s still-open door and found them both asleep in a pile of blankets and pillows on the floor, a content grin still on bim’s face.

 

the googles, on the complete other hand, don’t sleep at all. well, they typically go into ‘sleep mode’ when they have to charge, but their sensors are always on, regardless. since they don’t want to be disturbed, they all have the furthest rooms from the other egos. and yes, rooms, they don’t share one room, although they easily could. but dr iplier didn’t want them to become too dependent on one another, and demanded that they have separate rooms.

bing, on the other hand, does actually sleep. the googles suspect it’s because he’s more human than they are, so of course, they feel superior. he’s typically too busy bothering bim for a video than anything else, so thankfully he’s usually not in the google’s way.

yandereplier’s sleep schedule is a different beast altogether. despite the fact that he no longer has to go to school, he still gets up at 6 am and is ready to start the day in half an hour, making a cacophony of noise in the kitchen and in general, waking everyone else up. it’s gotten him a wilford knife to the gut once or twice, resulting in a week or so in med bay with dr iplier fuming at the both of them.


End file.
